


I'm Holding You To The Truth (JayDick)

by nightwingingit



Series: Truth [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Truth Serum, bondage not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the incident with the truth serum, Tim and Kon decide to give Jason and Dick a taste of their own medicine and then some.</p><p>---<br/>“I’m sure you’ve fantasized about Dick.” Kon snickered, crossing his arms, finally joining the interrogation.</p><p>“Just earlier I imagined him in my Red Hood outfit and then stripping him out of it and fucking him while he wore nothing but my helmet.” Jason grumbled before he could stop himself.  </p><p>Fuck.  He had said that out loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Holding You To The Truth (JayDick)

**Author's Note:**

> This story happens after "I'm Holding You To the Truth (TimKon)"
> 
> here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4488603
> 
> You can read this alone if you'd like.
> 
> Sorry if there are any spelling/grammar issues it's 3:00 am now... (I'll check it tomorrow)

It had taken 5 months of planning. 5 months. 

Tim had meticulously calculated his revenge since the day Jason and Dick had tied him and Kon up in his room and tortured them with embarrassing questions.

It took about 2 months for Jason and Dick to even come around them again. Suspecting that Tim and Kon may want to do something to them after what had happened, or what they jokingly referred to as ‘having fun bonding time with Tim and Conner’.

Then it took 2 more months until everything returned to normal and Jason and Dick thought they were completely in the clear and Tim could then really look for the perfect time to attack.

1 month passed after that before the time had finally come.

Tim was the mastermind but Kon was all too happy to help. Of course Kon feared the two big birds to an extent but he also had a certain amount of pride and that pride wouldn’t allow him to back down from getting sweet revenge.

\---

“Fuck!” Dick heard, “Dick-head wake up!”

Dick groggily complied, “Jason?”

He made to move but was unable to. His body tensed as he opened his eyes. 

Jason sat facing him maybe 3 feet away. He was in his civilian clothing, just a plain black tank and some worn jeans. Strapped to a metal chair. Jason’s arms were held down by his wrist and ankles with metal cuff like straps that were part of the chair. He was struggling to get out, thrusting his body as if to try to lift himself out of the chair but it didn’t budge, it was most likely reinforced into the floor.

Dick looked down and, yep, he was in the same situation. His straps snug, but not painfully so. Luckily he wore clothes to sleep tonight, a white tank and some gray shorts.

If the cuffs had been rope or even police shackles they would have had a better chance of getting out. If the chairs hadn’t been bolted to the ground they would have been able to find some sort of leverage. 

Yes, Dick and Jason knew the tricks having been through these sorts of things quite a few times already. Villain’s always made a few errors though, you just had to find them and exploit them somehow, but the person who made these knew them and their tricks. These chairs were made meticulously so that it fit the wrists and ankles snuggly enough that you knew even if you dislocated your thumb it still wouldn’t be able to slide through the binding. 

 

Dick looked around and recognized it after a second, he had only ever come here once. It was a room deep within the caves underneath the Bat Cave. A small room with cavern walls but a cement floor. No door. 

There was a single lamp between them illuminating the room just enough and a television screen hanging on the wall between the boys.

‘Tim.’ Dick thought immediately and the unalarmed yet extremely annoyed look on Jason’s face meant that he had come to the same conclusion.

Almost as if summoned the screen flickered on. Tim sat in a dark room with a very serious neutral expression. Kon stood next to him smirking.

“Replacement,” Jason growled, “Clone.”

“Tim!” Dick interrupted, hoping to shut Jason up before he insulted them beyond the two teenagers good graces, “Good one little bro! Very intimidating! You can let us go now.” He laughed.

A not so reassuring smile crossed Tim’s face in response that made Dick’s laughter fade off almost nervously.

Man Tim could be scary sometimes, good thing he was a good guy.

There was a moment of lingering silence before he Red Hood interrupted.

“Tch.” he sneered, “How is this going to go huh Baby Bird? Truth serum? On us? As if you and that Kryptonian could get anything out of us even if we did have anything to share with you. You haven’t thought this through have you? Let me go fucking now Timmy before you regret it.”

Dick leered at Jason. He was being so helpful. As if Tim didn’t think everything through. Tim’s thought everything through. 

Their situation so far alone was evidence enough. Tim had set up the entire room, waited, and calculated. Way more so than Dick and Jason had. There was a little planning of course but it really was just a spur of the moment thing. They had just whipped stuff up and put them in Tim’s room. 

Tim on the other hand made sure they would be alone, no interruptions, had set it up so that Jason and Dick couldn’t move, set it up so that he didn’t even have to be in the same room as them.

Dick was curious though. There really wasn’t anything that Tim didn’t already know right? What would he possibly ask?

Tim ignored Jason’s threats, “You’ve both been injected with truth serum that will activate momentarily.”

“There’s nothing to fucking share.” Jason told him again, “and if there was we wouldn’t say shit genius.”

“Jason, shut up.” Dick sighed. 

He really was just making things worse.

“Oh I know I wouldn’t have gotten anything if I used the same serum you had given us.” Tim answered Jason, “That’s why I added a little more… stimulation to it. Just for you two.”

Kon laughed at Tim’s comment.

“I’m actually doing you both a huge favor.”

“What favor Tim?” Dick asked mock cheerfully.

“I think both of you need to finally confess your feelings to each other.”

Dick gaped like a fish while Jason glared tight lipped.

They both would have, no doubt, denied it normally, but now they didn’t trust themselves to even shake their heads.

Jason carefully kept his eyes on the screen instead of at Dick, because he could feel the idiot staring holes into him.

Jason could feel his heart rate increasing as the silence persisted, his fingers twitched, and his hips involuntarily thrusted up.

He heard Dick moan and when he finally looked at him he realized that, fuck-

“Aphrodisiac.” Jason’s voice was low and throaty.

Dick moaned again seemingly in response to his voice. Fuck fuck FUCK. Was this really happening?

“Correct.” Tim replied, face carefully straight once more, “The more you resist answering the stronger it is.”

Dick and Jason both knew meditation and went through rigorous endurance training but this was something different. The drug was made in a way that made them WANT to talk, WANT to tell the truth and just fuck it, literally. And the more you thought about it, what was at stake, the more it just made sense to just let it all go, rather than have that feeling of just sensual need, building up.

“Now let the questioning begin. When did you start liking Jason?” Tim asked, as if he knew that Dick would give in first, it wasn’t that he didn’t have the endurance, if it had been about secret identities, or about top secret missions he could have held out, but it was about Jason, and it was private enough for him to just allow himself to confess.

“I grew to care for him when he was Robin.” Dick sighed, “It was devastating when he- when you died.” He looked over at Jason who was staring back at him, Dick would have thought he was angry if he didn’t know the man as well. Dick saw that Jason was merely deep in thought and analyzing him closely. “I started noticing him more when he came back and when he…” Dick struggled a little trying not to say the last part but it came out anyways, “When he dressed up as Nightwing.” 

Jason’s brow arched in disbelief. He hadn’t thought of it like that, at the time he was just messing with Dick’s head, and couldn’t help but to ask, “You liked seeing me in your outfit?” 

Dick’s eyes shut as he turned his head away and bit his lip. He did a little sensual body wave, because of the torture of the drug and then nodded vigorously.

‘Fuck fuck FUCK.’ Jason thought again a guttural moan muted poorly by his own closed mouth.

He resisted making fun of Dick for fear of giving away how hot he thought that was.

“Now Jason,” Tim said, “Your turn.”

Jason was going to hold it in, like hell he was going to play by the Replacements rules.

He groaned loudly as he resisted the drug, his head rolling back and back arching. He heard Dick make a noise, almost a whimper, which caught his attention. 

He looked over at the older man, Dick seemed… worried. Like if Jason didn’t answer he would be devastated. Which Jason thought was ridiculous. Did he really not already know what Jason thought of him?

Jason twitched. As if he cared. He just didn’t want Dick moping around crying about stupid shit, and being more annoying than he usually was already. That’s what he told himself.

Jason didn’t even think about his answer. He knew that the truth would just fall out of his mouth so he let it, because ‘he wouldn’t want everyone blaming him for a broken Dick. Haha pun intended.’

“I’ve liked him since the beginning.” Todd answered, “Even when he was being a huge asshole to me… I liked him.”

He scowled and looked away embarrassed. He hadn’t expected himself to sound so cliché. Dick had that dumb surprised look on his face again. 

“I’m sure you’ve fantasized about him.” Kon snickered, crossing his arms, finally joining the interrogation.

“Just earlier I imagined him in my Red Hood outfit and then stripping him out of it and fucking him while he wore nothing but my helmet.” Jason grumbled before he could stop himself. 

Fuck. He had said that out loud. Once you started talking it was hard to stop.

Dick blushed but he also moaned again and no no no! Jason kept telling himself to keep the dirty thoughts at bay but it was hard because man he was hard and he knew Dick was too.

“Would you like that Dick?” Tim asked, “Jason fucking you?”

Dick wanted to tell a joke but the image of him and Jason invaded his mind making him thrust into the air, embarrassing hard-on visible through his clothes, “Yes.”

“Where would you like it?” Kon goaded.

“Anywhere, please.” Dick begged breathily.

Jason swore out loud this time as he watched the golden boy struggling to control his body.

“Anywhere specific, Nightwing? Anywhere naughty?” Tim tilted his head.

“Batmobile.” Dick answered quickly, as if he had already thought about it, and Jesus now Jason was thinking about it and man would Bruce kill them if he found out. But maybe it was possible, the Replacement and the Clone did it ‘everywhere’ in the Watchtower and hadn’t been caught. They could do it once in the Batmobile.

Jason shook his head. What the fuck, now he was making plans to fuck Dick.  
“I have a good one!” Conner announces “What are your fantasies about how Jason fucks you?” 

“He pulls my hair.” Dick moaned, “He bites me, He bends me until I think I’m going to break.”

Jason shudders, “Fuck, Dick.”

“What about you Jason? Any other fantasies?” Tim asked pointedly.

He takes a moment, looking over at Dick, who’s panting and oh so beautiful, “Mirror.” Jason replies, after a pause he knows he’s supposed to elaborate, “Fuck him in front of a mirror, show him how dirty he is, how pretty he is, how he’s mine.”

The noise Dick makes is loud and sensual, between crying out loud and an exaggerated wimper.

“Conner, Tim,” Dick pleads staring into Kon’s then Tim’s eyes with a raw tortured look, “Mercy. Have mercy.”

Kon and Tim looked at each other and then back at them.

“We’re letting you go now. The drug wears off after you’ve… ‘taken care of your business’. But remember…” Tim crossed his arms over his chest standing up.

“Don’t ever mess with us again.” Conner finished, putting his arm around his boyfriend.

They both had triumphant grins on their faces before the screen went dark.

Moments later Dick and Jason’s straps automatically recoiled into the chair, allowing them to finally get out, both of them shaking a little from their discomfort upon standing up. 

A door sized portion of the cave wall seemed to slide open automatically, revealing a passage to a room. A remarkably normal looking room. 

Dick had never seen this before, which meant Tim must have just built it. It was a warmly lit bedroom. Decorated red and black, a large king sized bed with red satin sheets as the center piece.

Tim really did think of everything.

Jason shook his head, not even having enough in himself to be angry anymore, just amazed and extremely horny. Dick laughed as he just grabbed Jason’s hand and pulled him into the room.

“Can’t let this place go to waste.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would never write this! But I finally did it!
> 
> What do you think? what are some kinks you think JayDick or TimKon would have? I really like the mirror kink, especially used on a pretty boy like Dick ; )


End file.
